Heretofore there have been various types of anchor means or hold down devices provided for a variety of functions. The present device is particularly designed for use in garages or in industrial applications wherein normally a support or floor is provided and it has a hole therein for securing an anchor thereto. Then means such as chains, cables or other flexible connectors extend from the anchor device for attachment to structures such as an automobile body or frame to which a load is to be applied, for example, for straightening the same, or which connectors may have any of a number of other uses.
A number of patents have been issued on various anchor devices like that to which the present invention relates and those of which I am aware include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,623; 3,550,343; 3,712,014 and 3,526,120.
Insofar as I know, none of the prior support structures, or anchors have been low in cost, uncomplicated to attach and use, and dependable in service, as well as being made sturdy for providing a long service life with a minimum of maintenance.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved hold down device that is of sturdy construction and which can be readily inserted in position for anchoring one end of a load applying member, such as a chain, in place.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hold down anchor device especially adapted for use in garages or other places wherein one leg of the anchor device can be removably positioned in a support hole in a floor, and the other leg of the anchor device extends along the floor and is adapted to apply load to the support as transmitted to the anchor device from the load carrying chain or cable affixed to the anchor device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a metal anchor means which is made from a minimum of parts that normally are welded together and have a sturdy dependable construction that will provide a long service life with a minimum of maintenance.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent as the specification proceeds.